


Things not to discuss in the kitchen #7

by Keenir



Category: Kyle XY
Genre: ...i'll be surprised (slightly), Drabble, Gen, if this doesn't show up in an ep i haven't yet seen, its all talk and discussion but still, the rating is to be on the safe side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idle comment, an offhand warning...and it spirals from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things not to discuss in the kitchen #7

Everyone was in the kitchen making sandwiches, and seeing Kyle's and Jessi's elbow's touch twice, Josh spoke before thinking: "Please don't ever date or cuddle, you two. Seriously, just...don't."

"Why not?" Jessi asked, and would have gone a lot further onto the defensive had this been even a month ago.

"Why? You asksesth why?? Because the Pacific Northwest had a major earthquake when the two of you were standing platonically in a room, remember?"

"I remember," Jessi said.

"As do I," Kyle said calmly, and not half as - _giddy? no_ \- as Jessi had.

Lori said to Josh, "Hold up. Did you seriously just picture -"

And Josh's pained "AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHH" is answer aplenty that no, he hadn't not til she asked.

"You are aware we aren't related," Jessi reminded them.

Josh said, "I don't care. Still weird freaky shit, aliens or not."

Smiling, figuring playing along was a nice and normal teenage thing to do, Kyle said, "There's an expression. What was it?"

"Oh god," Lori muttered.

"And that," Jessi said. 

"I'm officially throwing up in my mouth right now, you two."

"With unimpeded speech remaining. Was it to do with the Richter units of measurement?" Jessi asked Kyle.

"It does," Kyle answered.

Josh grabbed the first thing at hand, and threw it hard at Kyle's head.

Sadly, a loaf of bread doesn't do much, genetically-modified kid or not.


End file.
